Furious Demon God Gai
|numberofepisodes = 14 (Boukenger) 3 (Movies) |casts = Kenta Miyake (voice) Riichi Seike (suit) |image2 = Photo08.jpg |label = Quester Gai }} : The leader and the most evil of the eastern Ashu Tribe, he is a purple and green demon who can conjure forth a bazooka-like weapon. Gai is a brash and savage demon who loves to destroy, laughing at the sight of others suffering. Character History Boukenger Gai and BoukenSilver are bitter enemies, because long ago he told a young Eiji that he was part Ashu and that his mother was one as well and because he killed Eiji's father, Karato, when he tried to prevent Eiji's Ashu side from growing. When Gai saw Natsuki Mamiya's bracelet he said it was "The Proof of the Chosen One," and he and Hyouga kidnapped Natsuki and used her blood to free Grand Beast Rei from the 100-Demon Mirror. He used Rei's illusion-inducing powers to pose as Satoru Akashi's old companion Masaki to confuse and kill him with the Fighter's Crossbow, however when Satoru confronted his illusion it disappeared. Though defeated by Eiji (who threw his monk staff at him like a javelin), and terminated by Ultimate DaiBouken and the Ashu Spirit Extinguishing, Arch Priest Gajah resurrected him as . In this form Gai wields two guns that also turn into short swords. But in either form, Gai was still Eiji's mortal enemy. After the Quester's most powerful creation, the Homunculus was destroyed, Eiji and Gai faced each other in a final showdown. In the battle, Eiji finally kills his mortal enemy once and for all, but makes peace with him by building him a grave in memorial. Super Hero Taisen Quester Gai and Quester Rei are revived as commanders of Dai-Zangyack. They united with Dai-Shocker and fought against the army of Super Sentai and Kamen Riders. Gai was seen in the backgrounds of the aerial shots fighting HououRanger and Spade Ace, but his fate later is unknown. Super Hero Taisen Z Quester Gai was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time, with the Questers fighting before he joined the Kyoryugers in Kyoryuzin. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements, which included the Boukenger five-man team, led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Personality to be added Forms - Quester= Gai is armed with two Quester Guns that can turn into swords. Appearances: Episodes 19-20, 23, 28, 31, 33-34, 36, 39-42, Super Hero Taisen, Super Hero Taisen Z }} Profile *Height: 209→220 cm (44.5 m: giant) *Weight: 92.5→128.8 kg (150 t: giant) Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gai is voiced by Kenta Miyake (三宅 健太 Miyake Kenta). His suit actor is Riichi Seike (清家 利一 Seike Riichi). Notes *Gai's Ashu form was based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh while his Quester one is modeled after Dairen'oh. *His motif is one of a snow leopard. **Interestingly,his green color scheme makes him resemble to Gosei Sentai Dairanger's ShishiRanger and Mythical Chi Beast Star-Jishi,whom also based on feline animals. *Gai's Quester gun would be reused as the firearm wielded by Echidna in episode 31 of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Appearances See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Ashu Tribe Category:Questers Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Negative Syndicates